The Scratch
by Ryuuta
Summary: Tentang sebuah goresan... Dan sebuah rahasia... My first romance n NejiTen fic, sodara-sodara!


**The Scratch**

Summary : Tentang sebuah goresan… dan sebuah rahasia…

Disclaimer : Masih Masashi Kishimoto, entah kapan bakal jadi milik saya… -frustasi-

Au : Yeah! My first NejiTen n romance fic! Tapi tetep ada comedy-nya dikit. Kok! Itupun kalo kerasa lucu…

Review tidak wajib, soalnya fic kali ini saya rasa ga pantes dapet review ;P

Tapi WAJIB BACA!!! –maksa mode on-

(o.O)

Dia memandang cermin di depannya. Cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang sekarang nampak sangat kelelahan karena dia baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi.

Lamat-lamat, tangan kirinya meraih head-protector Konoha di dahinya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, head-protector itu telah lepas dari tempatnya. Sekarang, terpampang jelas di cermin. Sebuah segel kutukan yang disematkan oleh Hiashi-sama saat dia masih kecil.

Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada pelipis kirinya. Samar-samar, ada sebuah garis tipis yang tergores di sana. Yang membuat Hiashi-sama uring-uringan karena mengira beliau tidak bisa membuat segel yang simetris di dahinya.

"NEEEEJIII-KUUUUNNN!!!!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah luar.

Neji memakai kembali head-protectornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kemudian melangkah menuju jendela. Dia melongok ke luar. 'Dia…' gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak lupa pada janjimu, kan Neji-kun?!" katanya ceria.

"Tentu. Tunggu aku 5 menit lagi," jawab Neji. 'Dasar Tenten. Dia memang tak pernah kelihatan sedih ataupun letih,' batinnya.

Neji segera keluar dari kamarnya.

(o.O)

"Tenten-san… Sedang… menunggu… Neji-niisan, ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Kami ada kencan!" jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Ken… can??" Hinata terbelalak.

"Kencan latihan, he.. he.. he… Tidak semua kencan berarti berduaan, kan?" sahut Tenten.

"Ta..pi… bukanya… kalian… baru saja… pulang dari… misi?"

"Dia sendiri yang berjanji padaku akan mengajakku latihan seusai misi,"

"Ehem!" terdengar suara Neji.

"Neji… niisan..,"

"Sekarang?" Tanya Neji.

"Baiklah," jawab Tenten.

"Hati-hati… Semoga… latihan kalian… sukses," kata Hinata.

Neji dan Tenten langsung melompat pergi.

(o.O)

Training Field Konoha…

Banyak berserakan kunai dan shuriken dimana-mana. Tanah juga menjadi agak bergelombang. Dan ada dua manusia yang masing-masing berdiri di pohon yang telah tumbang.

"Masih mau lanjut?" Tanya Neji saat melihat Tenten sepertinya kehabisan nafas.

"Hmp… hmp… Tentu saja! Sampai salah satu dari kita terjatuh ke tanah!" tandas Tenten tegas.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Bagus."

TAANNGG!! SRAKK!! Terdengar suara kunai yang bersentuhan.

Hingga akhirnya…

SREETTT!!! Sebuah kunai berhasil melukai lengan kanan Tenten.

"AAHHH!!!" Tubuh Tenten terbanting ke bawah.

"Tenten!!" teriak Neji kemudian mendekati Tenten.

"Aku kalah… lagi," desis Tenten sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Biar aku obati," kata Neji panik.

"Sudah. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Tenten sambil menepis tangan Neji.

Tenten berjalan ke bawah pohon tempatnya menyimpan tas. Neji mengikutinya.

"Kau kesal?" Tanya Neji.

"Mungkin. Karena aku kalah… lagi," jawab Tenten sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian mengeluarkan plester dan antiseptic.

Dengan susah payah Tenten membuka tutup antiseptic dan plester. Neji menghela nafas.

"Jangan menolak lagi. Aku tak suka melihatmu mengacuhkanku," kata Neji sambil meraih lengan kanan Tenten. Tenten diam.

Neji dengan telaten merawat luka Tenten. Kepala Tenten agak tertunduk sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Neji.

"Selesai," kata Neji sambil memasukkan botol antisepic ke dalam tas Tenten.

"Terima kasih, Neji-kun," kata Tenten sambil memegangi lengan kanannya.

"Bukan hal yang sulit. Oh, dan satu lagi. Aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu padaku," kata Neji.

"Um? Apa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi bersikap gengsi padaku," kata Neji sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Tenten.

"Menang… kenapa?"

"Kau bukan seperti Tenten yang aku kenal. Aku tidak suka itu," jawab Neji.

"Aku hanya malu kelihatan jelek di depanmu," sanggah Tenten.

"Malu? Bagiku, apapun kondisimu, kau tetap kelihatan baik," jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, aku janji," kata Tenten. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Neji.

Angin semilir menerpa wajah mereka berdua…

"Um… Neji-kun… Wangi rambutmu… Mengingatkanku…"

"Pada anak kecil yang dulu terkena kunai pertamaku," kata Neji dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Eh?!" Tenten duduk tegap, begitu juga Neji.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali. Sampai aku hafal," ujar Neji.

"Sebanyak itukah?" Tenten agak sungkan.

"Tenten, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Dan aku harap kau jujur," raut Neji menjadi serius.

"Aku akan berusaha," kata Tenten.

"Apakah kau masih mengharapkannya? Maksudku, anak laki-laki yang kau ceritakan padaku,' kata Neji.

"Um… Bagaimana, ya?"

"Tenten?"

"Um… Mung… kin? Tapi kau jangan marah!" jawab Tenten ragu.

"Aku tidak marah. Lalu, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Entahlah,"

"Lalu, apa.. kau… mencintaiku?" Neji makin serius.

"Neji-kun, kau ini tanya apa, sih?" Tenten agak risih.

"Jawab, Tenten!" Neji agak tak sabar.

"Neji-kun! Kenapa kau membentakku?" tandas Tenten.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang, kalau tiba-tiba anak itu muncul, akankah kau memilih aku? Atau anak itu?"

"Neji-kun, pertanyaanmu konyol!" suara Tenten agak bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Apa karena kau masih mencintainya?" suara Neji meninggi.

"Iya!! Aku memang masih mencintainya! Dan aku akan lebih memilihnya! Karena dia tak pernah membentakku seperti kau!" Tenten balas berteriak.

"Sudah aku duga. Kau belum bisa melupakannya! Padahal kau sudah berjanji akan memulainya dari awal denganku! Tapi kau masih mengharapkannya! Aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau sekarang tak tahu dimana keberadaan bocah tolol itu! Kau ini seperti mengharapkan hujan di musim panas! KONYOL!" emosi Neji meledak-ledak.

"Ne… Neji-kun…," airmata Tenten mulai berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kau masih mau bersamaku sedangkan hatimu tidak untukku? Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?" suara Neji melemah.

"Hiks… Aku pikir aku sudah bisa mulai mencintaimu… Hiks… Aku pikir… Hiks… Aku sudah bisa menemukan hatimu yang hangat… Tapi… Hiks… Aku salah… Hiks… Kau masih Neji yang dulu… Hiks… Yang tak bisa mencintai siapapun… Hiks… Aku salah…," Tenten berlari meninggalkan Neji sambil terus menangis.

Neji memandang kepergian Tenten dengan hati galau.

"Bodoh!" umpat Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

(o.O)

Paginya…

"Tenten, kenapa matamu sembab? Apa kau menangis?" Tanya Rock Lee saat mereka bertemu di lapangan tempat mereka biasa berlatih bersama.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… kurang tidur," jawab Tenten lesu.

"Tenten, kau harus bersemangat. Jangan kau menampakkan wajah suram di pagi yang bergelora ini!" nasehat Gai-sensei.

"Pagi, semuanya," sapa Neji yang baru datang.

"Pagi, Neji!" jawab Gai-sensei dan Rock Lee bersamaan lengkap dengan pose Nice Guy mereka.

Tenten memalingkan wajah, "Pagi."

"Baiklah. Anggota kita sudah lengkap. Sekarang, kita mulai pemanasan!" ujar Gai-sensei.

"Um, Gai-sensei? Boleh aku absen latihan kali ini?" pinta Tenten.

"Kenapa, Tenten?"

"Sepertinya, badanku sedang tidak sehat. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Tenten.

"Oh… Baiklah. Semoga lekas sehat. Langsung pulang, ya?"

"Terima kasih, Sensei," kata Tenten sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tenten…," desis Neji lirih.

PONG!!! Seorang ninja bertopeng hewan muncul.

"Tim Gai segera menghadap Godaime. Ada misi untuk kalian," katanya.

Kantor Hokage…

"Kalian akan ku kirim misi A-Rank ke Amegakure. Ada segerombolan ninja buronan yang menyandera penduduk," kata Tsunade-sama.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kalian cuma bertiga? Mana Tenten?" Tanya Tsunade-sama yang sadar akan absen-nya Tenten.

"Dia… ada di rumah. Lagipula badannya kurang sehat," kata Gai-sensei.

"Tapi mereka berjumlah lebih dari satu lusin. Dan mereka buronan kelas A!"

"Kami bertiga sudah cukup. Tenten tak perlu ikut," kata Neji mantap, "Lagipula ada dua jonin di tim ini."

"Huuh!! Baiklah. Dan segera kirim kabar jika kalian sudah selesai atau butuh bantuan," kata Tsunade-sama.

"Baik! Kami permisi!" pamit mereka bertiga.

(o.O)

Esoknya…

Tenten berjalan menuju mansion Hyuuga. Dia berniat meminta maaf pada Neji tentang kejadian tempo hari.

"Tenten, kau bisa. Kemarin adalah kesalahanmu. Kau yang bodoh," kata Tenten di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga kemudian menghela nafas.

BRAAKKK!!! Seseorang menubruk tubuh Tenten.

"Ahh!! Tenten-san!! Gomen… aku…," kata Hinata sambil membantu Tenten berdiri.

"Hinata, kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang nyeri.

"Tim Kurenai menjadi back-up Tim Gai… Eh, kenapa Tenten-san sudah ada di sini?? Kalian sudah selamat?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Selamat? Dari apa?"

"Bukannya kemarin Tim Gai mendapat misi ke Amegakure, kemudian tadi pagi sekali kalian meminta bantuan karena seluruh anggota tim tertawan?" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak… Apa?! Semua anggota tertawan?!"

"Iya. Maka dari itu Tim Kurenai dan Tim Kakashi ditugaskan untuk menjadi back-up mereka," kata Hinata," Aku permisi, Tenten-san."

"Aku ikut," kata Tenten sambil memegang lengan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum," Mari."

(o.O)

Gerbang Konoha…

"Kenapa Tenten ada di sini?' Tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin aku tertinggal," kata Tenten.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," instruksi Kakashi-sensei.

Delapan ninja itu segera melompat pergi.

(o.O)

Lima puluh meter di depan sebuah bangunan tua di Amegakure…

"Mereka berjumlah sekitar 14 orang. Tim Gai masing-masing ditahan di ruang terpisah dan dijaga 2 orang," kata Hinata.

"Ooohhh, Hinata-chan memang keren," puji Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto-kun bisa saja," Hinata blushing.

"Simpen aja kata-kata gombal elo!" omel Kiba tersaingi.

"Guk!" Akamaru menimpali.

"Brisik!!" Sakura komentar.

"Tenang semuanya," kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Kalian ini berisik," Shino ngikut.

Tenten diam saja. Di kepalanya hanya ada Neji.

"Begini rencananya. Shino, Kiba, Sakura, dan Kurenai urus 8 ninja di depan. Naruto selamatkan Rock Lee, aku sendiri selamatkan Gai. Hinata dan Tenten pergi selamatkan Neji," kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Baik," kata mereka bersamaan. Kemudian pergi ke posisi masing-masing.

(o.O)

Lorong bawah tanah…

"Neji-niisan ada di dalam. Tenten-san pergi jemput Neji-niisan. Aku akan urus 2 penjaganya," kata Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata, mereka itu buronan kelas A!" Tenten mengingatkan.

"Tapi Neji-niisan lebih membutuhkan Tenten-san daripada aku," sergah Hinata.

Tenten terdiam.

"Bahkan Neji-niisan mengupayakan segala cara agar tanda itu tak hilang. Jadi, kenapa harus ragu?" kata Hinata sambil mengedipkan mata.

Mata Tenten berbinar walau dia tak mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud tentang 'tanda itu', "Kau benar, Hinata."

Kedua gadis itu maju. Hinata dengan sigap langsung memukul seorang ninja dengan Jyuuken. Seorang lainnya muncul, Tenten melempar kunai dan mengenai pundaknya.

"Brengsek, kau!!' teriak ninja itu.

"Tenten-san! Aku akan urus ini! Segera selamatkan Neji-niisan," instruksi Hinata. Tenten mengangguk.

(o.O)

Ruang tahanan Neji…

Tenten masuk. Langkahnya terasa berat. Di sudut ruangan itu, tampak bayangan seseorang yang terduduk. Tenten menghampirinya.

Tenten terkejut. Orang yang terduduk di sudut ruangan itu dalam keadaan terikat dengan mata ditutupi kain. Pakaiannya sobek-sobek dan banyak bekas darah di mana-mana. Dan orang itu adalah Neji. Airmata Tenten mengalir.

"Ne… Neji… Neji-kun,"

"Tenten?" Tanya Neji.

Tenten mendekat. Dibukanya ikatan Neji kemudian kain yang menutupi mata Neji.

CRANG…

Head-protector Neji ikut terlepas. Tenten membeku. Pandangannya tertuju pada pelipis kiri Neji. Tangannya pelan-pelan menyingkap rambut Neji dan menyentuh goresan tipis di pelipis kiri Neji.

Otaknya dipaksa untuk memutar kembali memori saat dia pertama kali membuat goresan itu…

**Flash back…**

"Tenten, jangan main jauh-jauh, ya?" kata seorang wanita pada Tenten kecil.

Tenten mengangguk riang, "Boleh aku menggunakan ini?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kunai.

"Hanya di tempat yang lapang," kata wanita itu.

"Baik,"

(o.O)

Konoha Hot Spring…

Tangan Tenten terasa gatal ingin melempar kunai itu sekaliii saja. Dia melihat sekeliling, memang tempat itu tak lapang, tapi setidaknya tak ada orang yang bisa dia lukai.

"Baiklah. Sekali saja," kata Tenten bersungguh-sungguh.

SRATT!!! Tenten melemparkan kunai ke arah pohon.

GRUSAKK!! Tiba-tiba seorang anak terjatuh dari pohon dengan pelipis kiri mengucurkan darah.

"Ah?! Aku melukai seseorang!" teriak Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aduuuh," rintih anak itu. Tenten menghampirinya.

"Ma… maafkan aku,"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Melempar kunai di tempat seperti ini," omel anak itu. Darah di pelipisnya menetes ke tanah.

"Maaf.. A… Aku akan mengobatimu," kata Tenten gugup sambil mengaduk-aduk tak pinggangnya.

"Huh!" gerutu anak itu.

Tenten mengeluarkan plester dan sebotol antiseptic. Diusapnya luka itu dengan kapas yang sudah ditetesi antiseptic, anak itu merintih.

"Aooh!! Pelan-pelan!" dumal anak itu.

"Maaf," kata Tenten.

Kemudian Tenten membuka plester dan menempelkannya di atas luka tadi.

"Selesai. Semoga lekas sembuh," kata Tenten sambil mengecup pelipis anak itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" anak itu bersungut. Namun wajahnya merona.

Tenten tersenyum. Namun anak itu tetap cemberut. Kemudian anak itu pergi.

"Eh?? Padahal aku baru saja ingin menanyakan namanya," gumam Tenten.

**End of Flash back…**

"Jadi… kau… adalah anak itu?" Tanya Tenten susah payah karena menahan tangis.

Neji memandanganya tak berdaya. Matanya seakan memberikan jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaan Tenten barusan.

"Kenapa?? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku?! Kenapa kau menutupi semua ini dariku?!" tangis Tenten pecah. Dia menangis di atas dada Neji.

Neji merengkuh kepala Tenten ke pelukannya, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkanmu dari bayang masa lalu. Aku ingin kau mencintai aku, sebagai aku yang sekarang. Bukan sebagai aku yang dulu, anak yang kau lukai," kta Neji susah payah.

Tenten bangkit. Dia memandang Neji dengan mata sembab, "Bodoh. Walaupun aku tahu kau adalah anak itu, aku tetap mencintaimu sebagai Neji yang sekarang."

Di sisi lain…

"Neji-niisan akhirnya jujur," kata Hinata.

"Mereka romantik sekali… Andai Sasuke dan aku seperti itu," Sakura ngelantur.

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau mempraktekkan adegan Neji denganku?' tawar Kiba.

"Praktekkin aja sana ama Akamaru!" Naruto ngejitak Kiba.

"Aku jadi teringat Asuma," desis Kurenai.

"Seperti salah satu chapter di Icha Icha Tactics," kata Kakashi.

"Lee, itu adalah contoh cinta masa muda yang bersemangat," kata Gai.

"Gai-sensei memang hebat (?)" Lee memuji salah sasaran.

"Mereka ini kenapa?" gumam Shino.

Sementara itu…

Tenten tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Neji. Neji balas memeluk.

"Tenten, mau memulai lagi denganku? Tanpa memandangku sebagai masa lalumu?" Tanya Neji.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Tenten.

Wajah mereka berdua mendekat…

Makin dekat… Gerombolan orang kurang kasih sayang langsung salting.

Beberapa senti lagi… Naruto berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata.

Sedikiiit lagi…

BRAK!!! GEDEBUG!!! Naruto jatuh tersungkur di depan Tenten dan Neji.

"DASAR MESUM!!! NGAPAIN LO NYOBA-NYOBA MAU NYIUM KURENAI-SENSEI?!" omel Shino –yeah! Shino ngomel!-. Ternyata Naruto salah sasaran.

"Ehem!" dehem Tenten dan Neji.

"Eh… Itu… Kami… Tadi… Numpang Lewat…," mereka mencoba menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Neji-kun kuat lari?!" Tanya Tenten.

"Bisa," jawab Neji.

"Siap-siap," kata Tenten.

BLAMM!!! Sebuah bom asap dilempar oleh Tenten.

Gerombolan kurang kasih sayang itu batuk-batuk, sedangkan Neji dan Tenten pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu dengan muka yang merona.

(o.O)

**Au : Norak yach?! Maklum, saya baru nyoba bikin genre romance. Tadinya mau saya simpen aja di rumah. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya gatel pengen di publish…**

**Gomen kalo romance-nya ga kerasa, saya emang ga jago mesra-mesraan, he.. he.. he..**

**Untuk kali ini, REVIEW TIDAK WAJIB, tapi kalo review, saya doakan semoga tambah cakep!!**


End file.
